<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>honey-flavored tea by yonderingly</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24161368">honey-flavored tea</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yonderingly/pseuds/yonderingly'>yonderingly</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TREASURE (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Gay, LGBT, M/M, YG entertainment, also is this the first fic under the jaesahi tag? damn, debut treasure plz, jaehyuk x asahi, jaesahi, like seriously thank GOODNESS they’re actually debuting, roommates jaesahi!!, wait nvm they’re debuting in july!!!!, yg teasure</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:48:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,019</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24161368</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yonderingly/pseuds/yonderingly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“This is awful!” he attempts to spit the burning saltiness in his mouth but to no avail. The salt to water balance of this certain home remedy is way off—Jaehyuk put way too much salt. Fuck Jaehyuk. “Are you trying to kill me?”</p><p>The boy pats his back, but Asahi shoots him a glare and (politely) shoves his hand away. Then, he goes back to the couch once again to cuddle his Spiderman plushie.</p><p>“No, but pulling an all-nighter for three days straight will. Don’t stress about the project. I’ll help you.”</p><p>or</p><p>Music major Hanada Asahi is BS Biology student Yoon Jaehyuk’s roommate and they both argue over honey-flavored tea, salt water, and Asahi’s group project due three days later.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hanada Asahi/Yoon Jaehyuk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>87</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>honey-flavored tea</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>ahhh, my second treasure fic!! i got a little bit carried away with this because it was originally going to only be under 1k words, but here we are sitting at 2k. oops</p><p>anyway, happy reading!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jaehyuk noticed the way Asahi’s been drowning himself in honey-flavored tea more than usual lately. As his roommate, he’s memorized every single one of his habits and schedules, and at exactly 6:30 A.M. sharp on every Sunday morning, Asahi wakes up way too early for his liking.</p><p>But because Asahi is such a morning person (that he always decides to wake up and take a morning shower at sunrise), and the bathroom walls of their apartment complex is way too thin, Jaehyuk always ends up being awoken as well. It has come to the point in which the both of them keep waking up at the same time that Jaehyuk now calls himself a morning person, a huge 180 degrees compared to his previous lifestyle as a “burning the midnight oil” kind of guy.</p><p>And on this fateful morning, he surprisingly woke up way before his roommate. When he sat right up on his bed and debated whether or not he should sleep in for five more minutes, he noticed the silence that engulfed his shared apartment. No running shower, no impromptu singing—just pure, deafening silence that started to pique his curiosity as to why it was so quiet. But then again, his roommate was the kind, goody-two-shoes Asahi; maybe he was silently showering and finally realized that every damn wall in the condo is thin.</p><p><em>Eh,</em> not quite. After Jaehyuk enlightened himself with the realization, he picked himself up and groggily sauntered over to the bathroom which door he found was, surprisingly, opened. Wide opened for anyone to use with the lights turned off, and certainly not an Asahi in it. Jaehyuk wondered where he could be, until he finally heard the faint patterned snoring in the living room.</p><p>That was his mini adventure before finding himself standing in front of his roommate in only his pajamas. However, Asahi is in anything but pajamas—he’s in a pair of black boxers and a yellow hoodie, sprawled over the living room couch with his left leg thrown over the armrest.</p><p>He passed out. Jaehyuk knows this because he has also passed out a couple of times before and also because he likes to Google search the most random medical remedies in case of emergencies. Slightly narcissistic, but he thanks himself and WikiHow for searching up and teaching him how to handle a passed out person.</p><p>“Urgh... Jae... Jaehyuk?” Asahi groans through shut eyes as Jaehyuk gently shakes him awake, his usual sweet voice being replaced with the gruff and hoarse effects of a sore throat. Jaehyuk clicks his tongue. He doesn’t remember WikiHow-ing this.</p><p>“Yes, it’s me. Now get up.”</p><p>Quickly, he retreats to his roommate’s bedroom and comes back with two pillows and Asahi’s Spiderman plushie. He then lifts his head and tucks the pillows underneath, then throws the plushie that eventually lands on his roommate’s chest.</p><p>He still has his eyes close, but Jaehyuk knows he’s awake. He watches him with pursed lips and both hands on his hips in a defeated, grumpy manner. Does WikiHow even have a guide page on how to cure a sore throat?</p><p>As he whips his phone out and hurriedly types in the Google search engine, he comes to an answer: no. WikiHow doesn’t have a page on how to cure a sore throat, which sucks because he’s such a huge fan, so instead, he Google searches for home remedies and is instantly met with a helpful numbered blog.</p><p>First on the list: gargle salt water.</p><p>“I have a sore throat. Can you pass me the honey tea?” with his eyes still closed, Asahi asks, making Jaehyuk heave another sigh. Nevertheless, he proceeds to walk over to the kitchen and prepare the boiling hot water for his friend to gargle, and not for the honey tea.</p><p>“You mean, <em>’Can you</em> make <em>me honey tea?’</em> To which I answer, no. We ran out yesterday because that’s all you’ve been drinking the past week. Why did you pass out?”</p><p>Asahi scrunches his nose. Great. He just had to get a sore throat at the wrong time. When he was drinking all the honey tea Jaehyuk hid in the kitchen cabinets, he didn’t think they’d run out of supply on the same day he’s infected with a sore throat. Now he’s got no other choice but to spend the next five days with the aching red muscle, unless he can miraculously make it go away.</p><p>“Producing beats. Group project. With two freeloaders.”</p><p>No wonder why he passed out. Even in university there are still a handful of those fucking freeloaders, and the sadder part is that Asahi doesn’t know how to turn people down, or he’s slowly becoming a pushover and Jaehyuk once again feels the need to remind him how to properly reject offers. Asahi really is too kind for this world, despite having a Twitter private account and an Instagram rant dump; Jaehyuk doesn’t know how he survived the last two years as a music major.</p><p>“How far off is the deadline that you stayed awake for, like, 36 hours?” 36 hours is actually not that bad if you’re talking about aspiring medical students like him, because he knows that he’s going to have to stay awake for more than a day during his internship year in medical school; but for music majors like Hanada Asahi, Jaehyuk guesses that 36 hours is already considered insane.</p><p>“Deadline is in three days. Wednesday. And I haven’t even reached the best part.”</p><p>As Asahi continues to sleepily ramble on about the difficulties of group projects in university, Jaehyuk tells him to shut up in order to save what’s left of his voice, but stubbornly, he ignores his warnings and keeps his impromptu rant going while holding on to his Spiderman plushie like a newborn.</p><p>Then, the kettle shouts, and immediately Jaehyuk turns the stove off and grabs Asahi’s favorite Spiderman mug to pour the water into. Now his roommate’s obsession with the specific Marvel superhero is starting to dawn on him: does he have a Spiderman body pillow just like Mashiho’s Hatusne Miku one? Jaehyuk quickly replays the events that led him to Asahi’s room earlier, and takes note of the absence of such a body pillow. He <em>did</em> see a branded mouse pad and a big Marvel poster, but those were it.</p><p>He then grabs a teaspoon and a big jar of salt, and adds three eye-measured teaspoons to the boiling hot water. Afterwards, he cleans up the mess on the kitchen counter and brings the Marvel mug to his roommate.</p><p>As he hands him the cup, Asahi once again scrunches his nose and looks at it in disgust.</p><p>“Salt water? Ew.”</p><p>“Either suck on lozenges or buy yourself some tea and mouth spray. Or you stop being stubborn and drink.” Jaehyuk never gargles salt water to cure a sore throat because he prefers to suck (eat) honey-flavored lozenges like a midnight snack. The other flavors are shit, but the honey ones? Chef kisses. “Also, you’ve got to learn how to say no to people. How many times have I told you that?”</p><p>“More than my toes and fingers combined,” Asahi mumbles as he dejectedly reaches for the Spiderman mug. He takes a long sip of the water, gargles for a few seconds, then hurriedly strides over to the kitchen sink where Jaehyuk now boringly leans beside with arms crossed over his chest.</p><p>“This is awful!” he attempts to spit the burning saltiness in his mouth but to no avail. The salt to water balance of this certain home remedy is way off—Jaehyuk put way too much salt. Fuck Jaehyuk. “Are you trying to kill me?”</p><p>The boy pats his back, but Asahi shoots him a glare and (politely) shoves his hand away. Then, he goes back to the couch once again to cuddle his Spiderman plushie.</p><p>“No, but pulling an all-nighter for three days straight will. Don’t stress about the project. I’ll help you.”</p><p>Now back on the couch, Asahi wraps his fingers around the mug in a tighter hold. He’s grateful for the offer, but wasn’t Jaehyuk just about to sermon him on how to say no to people? Or was that just his consciousness imagining things because of his lack of sleep?</p><p>Besides, he thinks he’s nowhere near to being a music producer, composer, singer, or all the other musical careers Asahi aspires to be. He just doesn’t look like it and doesn’t give off the vibe that he possesses some knowledge about music production; but then again, Jaehyuk is always full of surprises, and Asahi barely knows a thing about him other than the fact that he’s been approached by over seven entertainment companies... oh wait.</p><p>“No, it’s fine. You don’t have to.”</p><p>“But I <em>want</em> to,” Jaehyuk says even firmly, his voice lacing in the same firmness Asahi’s used to hearing whenever he’s rage quitting over a Creeper killing him on Minecraft survival mode. Jaehyuk can be scary whenever Jaehyuk wants to be, and Asahi is honestly not here for it—but he’s also not here to accept yet another offer because he knows that Science students already have it rough.</p><p>“Don’t you also have a project to work on? You told me last week you’d finish it on the weekend.”</p><p>BS Biology students are usually stressed out of their minds and are pretty much at the brink of giving up whenever the morning calls for an early 8 A.M. lecture. Jaehyuk takes BS Biology as his course because he’s dead-set on going to medical school and graduating as a certified doctor in the Top 10. But the Yoon Jaehyuk (Asahi’s roommate edition) is always so laid back and carefree like he’s got all the time in the world in his hands. One word with him and you really wouldn’t guess that he’s a Science student—though Doctor Yoon <em>does</em> sound good.</p><p>“I finished it yesterday when you were in the studio,” Jaehyuk replies, then walks over to the kitchen cabinets and searches for some leftover cereal. Ew, Frosted Flakes. Now he feels like his roommate when he handed him the salt water. “Don’t you trust me? I’ve been casted by the big three, plus four others. That’s a big deal, you know.”</p><p>Asahi looks at him as he still reaches for the Frosted Flakes and pours a ton in a cereal bowl despite calling it disgusting. He never realized how big of a deal it was until he actually heard him say it. Seven companies? That’s a music major’s dream, but Asahi’s group project focuses on music production. He wonders if Jaehyuk has the skills for that, too.</p><p>“Can you produce?” he asks, then he simply nods. Damn.</p><p>“I told you, I’m free to help. I can be your beta listener or whatever you call it. I’ve got nothing to do anyway.”</p><p>For a moment, Jaehyuk sees Asahi’s eyes shine. He’s surely wide awake now. To let someone else do half of your work for you? Amazing, but of course, he would never tell Jaehyuk that because he doesn’t want to sound <em>too</em> happy and excited. He’s known for his robotic expressions, so he decides to thank his roommate with words instead.</p><p>“I love you.”</p><p>Jaehyuk tenses. Asahi has never told him that before.</p><p>“I... I love you, too? No homo, though.”</p><p>He scoffs. He can’t believe how fast he said that when the boy first introduced himself as gay. Funny.</p><p>Then, Asahi puts his mug down on the coffee table and grabs his two pillows and the Spiderman plushie. As he marches to the bathroom for his usual morning shower, Jaehyuk raises his brows and asks through a mouthful of bland Tony the Tigers: “Where are you going?”</p><p>Asahi disappears right behind his bedroom door, then appears a minute later with a Spiderman towel over his shoulder. <em>Oh my gosh.</em></p><p>“Buying lozenges and Kamillosan.”</p><p>Jaehyuk rolls his eyes, then proceeds to slurp the rest of the soggy Frosted Flakes like convenience store soup.</p><p>That’s a lie. He’s going to buy honey tea.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you for reading the only jaesahi fic i can find right now!! if you wanna talk to me/be my friend, hit me up on twitter or on tumblr ;)</p><p>twitter: treasuracy<br/>tumblr: treasuracy</p><p>love u all!!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>